Origins of Ooo
by CrossoverFan
Summary: Has Ooo ever seemed odd to you? How did inanimate objects become living thinking people? Why is the gateway to the "Land of the Dead" located in a spareroom of the candy castle? The/My answers to these and other questions will finally be revealed.
1. Before Ooo

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Adventure Time with Finn & Jake. They're owned by their receptive creators and licensors AKA anyone who's putting them on TV.

A/N: This idea was somehow sparked while talking with my friend about Buu being in the Candy Kingdom and trying to turn the people of the Candy Kingdom into candy. How that conversation started is a mystery even to me.

A/N: Secondly this was going to be one huge chapter but it was too long so I divided it into ten short chapters.

Origins of Ooo: This takes place on Dragon Ball Z Earth 1,000 years after the end of DBZ and ignores everything about GT including Pan and Uub. Also I started writing this after the Lich episode so any future occurrences on Adventure Time won't be considered, but the events mentioned take place before the series.

* * *

><p>The origins of Ooo are shrouded in mystery; some know that nuclear fallout was involved, but that is only a small part of the story. A common question regarding the origins of Ooo, is what Ooo was like before the bombs dropped, was it even Earth back then? The answer is yes, but not the earth you know of, it was a highly advanced planet; but somehow also had dinosaurs and demons. Most of the population was human, a large portion of the populous was talking animals who wore clothing, and a tiny margin was aliens. Though the aliens were more human then alien, after generations of marrying and breeding with humans. This world once possessed seven mystical balls that when brought together granted one wish. They lost them because a scientist obtained one and tried to explain its power; the resulting explosion from the ball traveled through its companions, blowing up four towns and chunks of different forests. After that, the heroes of earth travelled to another planet to use their mystical balls, so they could repair their landscape and wish back those who had died; they felt it was best not to have any on their planet where they might be used for evil. The heroes of Earth believed they could merely travel to the other planet whenever a wish was needed to be made. This worked for many years, and the Earth that would become Ooo continued to spin, for awhile.<p> 


	2. The Lich's Reign of Death

Ooo's beginning starts with Earth's end which began with Marceline. When Marceline opened a portal to the Nightosphere, she wanted to prove to her friends that it would work and that her dad was an all powerful undead being. Unfortunately when she opened the Nightosphere The Lich was freed from the prison Marceline's father put him in 1,200 years earlier. He destroyed Marceline's friends and took the book of spells Marceline used to free him. As he raised his hand to destroy her, Marceline's father burst in without a second to spare and tried to slice The Lich with his ax, The Lich merely turned to smoke and fled through the window, not strong enough to fight him yet. Marceline's father pulled back the curtains in an attempt to follow but quickly closed them back when he was greeted by sunlight.

"Young lady, do you have any idea what you've done?" Marceline began to tear up at the sight of her friends. He sighed and took her to the living room; he then erased her friends from her memory. "You've released the only thing as evil as I am on the Earth."

"I'm sorry dad, what do we do?" He thought for a moment and said.

"Sleep," with that she was out like a light, he sat her down gently on the floor. Then he quickly rushed through the house, first he revived Marceline's friends as undead servants. Then he ate everything in the house in hopes of getting his strength up, even some old fries Marceline left in the fridge, but nothing worked well enough. He looked in the mirror over the mantle. "I need something to get my strength up to face The Lich." He sighed, after 3,000 years and he still expected to be greeted by his reflection, but all he ever saw was his suit. He looked back at the mirror and smiled, right behind where he would have been Marceline was lying on the ground. He kneeled down and sunk his fangs into her throat, she became slightly paler but the Goth teen didn't change that much. Marceline's father was filled with power from drinking his daughter's blood. As an afterthought he placed a large book in her hands entitled 'Being a Vampire-A Guide to Your Cravings and Powers' and he kissed her on the forehead. With his powers as near to full as they'd get on such short notice he got ready to face The Lich. He and his mindless minions put on dark cloaks, and after he grabbed his ax, they flew off after The Lich.

The Lich returned to his well of power thousands of miles away, and in the city he went through the subway and down to where it was. He was drawn by the connection he shared with it. Marceline's father followed him down the subway and was met with dozens of Lich controlled humans who attacked him without hesitation. Marceline's friends made it easier but it still took some time to slay all their soulless attackers. Eventually Marceline's father stood before The Lich and threw off his cloak.

"All our minions are dead once more it's just you, and me, and my ax." He slashed The Lich half way down; he was a little surprised that The Lich didn't just turn to smoke. He was even more surprised when The Lich healed around the ax.

"Still burns like I remember. You haven't changed a bit old friend, still using the same tricks; I however, have learned a new one." A pouring sound came from behind him he turned to see one of The Lich's slaves pouring milk on a smiley face drawn on the ground under his feet, while The Lich chanted the spell to open a gate to the Nightosphere. He let out a drawn out 'NO' as he was sucked into the prison he had made for The Lich. The Lich's slave then began to wipe up all ten of the smiley faces encircling his master. The Lich could almost smile with Marceline's father gone; now no being had the power to truly stop him.

Fully charged, The Lich left the subway station and grew to an incredible height and began to destroy everything around him. The heroes of earth, the decedents of the Z Warriors and Buu (who was considered one of the original members even though he was one of the last to join, but wasn't treated with any respect because he was still so childlike) tried to stop him, but most were no match for his magic and fell under his spell. Those who could resist were torn apart by those who couldn't, who then tore themselves apart. Twelve hours after The Lich rose, the remaining governments of the worlds were desperate and out of options. They rained down nukes upon The Lich but he only grew more powerful as people around him died. By the end of the first day The Lich had destroyed almost everything, and the number of humans left had dwindled down to double digits.

Marceline woke up from her father's spell, luckily for her The Lich was circling the globe in the direction away from her house and hadn't made it back before she woke up. After waking up she retrieved her dad's ax (an easy task as the only vampire on Earth, it called out to her) and flew off to face The Lich.

Buu had finally pulled himself back together, after physically being ripped apart. Some chunks being tossed into other countries by his friends, and parts of him being nuked, and emotionally from losing all his friends. Buu also flew off to meet The Lich. The battle between Buu and Marceline against The Lich though epic, was pointless because as The Lich pointed out near the end.

"I cannot be destroyed." Those words made Marceline think.

"My dad was able to imprison this guy for centuries; maybe he could be locked up again." Shockingly this made Buu think. He flew up to The Lich and pointed his long pink antenna and shouted.

"Buu turn you into chocolate!" Buu blasted The Lich with bright pink energy and he turned into a small chocolate egg. Buu picked it up and it began to shake violently and crack slightly as The Lich began to break free, so to stop The Lich Buu quickly swallowed the egg. Marceline watched him not believing what he'd done, and quickly rushed over to him when he doubled over holding his stomach.

"What's happening? Is he breaking free?" Buu wasn't sure what was happening he'd only felt one thing like this before.

"Buu have heartache in tummy." Being Buu, he'd never felt actual pain, and certainly never had a stomachache.

"You ate the greatest evil on the planet and your only complaint is a stomachache?" Buu stood up still rubbing his stomach with one hand and nodded. "You're just crazy powerful aren't you?" Buu nodded again. "Let's find some shelter, it's almost sun up and I don't feel like burning up after one night of being a vampire."


	3. Coming of the Candy Kingdom

They spent the next few months searching for survivors and food. Marceline was driven near insane with hunger, she even tried feeding off of Buu but found his blood was the same pink goop the rest of his body was made of. Reading through the book her dad left her, she learned Vampires drink blood for different reasons; some needed the iron, a few fed off the sugar in peoples blood, and some like her father just liked sucking the life out of people, which is why he sucked out creatures' souls. Following this logic Marceline found she could survive on the color red. Unable to find the survivors that all she could use to sustain herself.

One night Buu and Marceline traveled across ruins of a large city, it was the most complete city they'd ever found but after several hours of searching they found that no humans were there either. Soon Buu was once again complaining about his stomachache, which was made even worse for him because they were in a candy store. Marceline drained the stripes off a peppermint and tossed it to him.

"Eat this; it might make you feel better." Buu ate it and found he did feel a tiny bit better. "Did that help any?"

"Little." They drained and ate an entire jar full of peppermints. "Buu want more."

"Sorry I only found one jar."

"Buu want a peppermint!" His antenna stood up which made Marceline to float backwards a bit. The pink beam fired at the ground before them and there stood a giant peppermint or a small man in a cute little blue suit, either way of looking at it was right. Buu picked him up, disregarding that he was alive and was about to eat him.

"Wait sir, do you know there's a type of candy you're not supposed to eat?" Buu looked at the little peppermint man and nodded.

"Yes, the candy girls keep in purses that are named after days of the week." The two gave Buu a look.

"That's right but you should also never ever eat candy that can talk." Buu shuddered, remembering when Super Buu tried eating a talking piece of candy.

"Hey you can talk." Buu said as if making a grand discovery

"Well what do you know, I guess I can." With that Buu put the peppermint man back down.

"Who are you and how are you _alive_?" Marceline asked wary of the talking candy.

"My name is Peppermint Butler I'm alive because Buu has the power to alter living and nonliving things, and with The Lich's near limitless soul based energies added to his own, he can create life from nothingness. It's quite a fitting contrary to The Lich, who had the power to turn life into nothingness if I do say so myself."

"Okay, hold on, you're saying Buu could create life from anything?" Peppermint Butler nodded,

"He can give life to anything and he can create a vessel to put life into."

"So he could rebuild the world?" They looked at the large child like creature who sniffed a rock and then attempted to eat it.

"Yes but it wouldn't be the world you knew, he's sweet and innocent, the world he'd make would be completely in his image, or possibly, possibly how you suggest."

"We've been searching for survivors for months; I'm starting to think there aren't any. I say we give Buu a shot at remaking the world."

"I didn't say you shouldn't, I just wanted to give you fair warning."

"Fine," She picked up Peppermint Butler and began to fly, "Buu follow me." Buu did until they were several miles above the ground. "Okay Buu I want you to point down your head tail thing-"

"Antenna," Peppermint Butler suggested.

"Sure your antenna, I want you to point it at the ground and try to make a city, a giant city filled with people."

"Okay Buu try." Buu bathed the ground in the pink light for nearly a minute, when he was done the landscape was completely covered with a brand new one. There was a giant colorful city surrounded by a lush pink forest, it looked like something out of a children's story book. Buu gasped in awe of his creation simply saying, "Ooo." He flew down to take a better look, Marceline followed. When they touched down on the ground they realized every 'person' in the city was some form of candy or pastry. Buu drooled at the sight "Ca-can you all talk?" He got several responses which saddened him because it meant he couldn't eat any of them. Marceline looked at Buu and shook her head.

"You made an entire kingdom of candy? Why am I not surprised?" Peppermint Butler leaped from her arms and greeted his people.

"People of the Candy Kingdom, within the Land of Ooo, I am Peppermint Butler humble servant of your king and creator, the powerful Lord Buu." He gestured to his master, who waved at his subjects with a smile.

"Is he made of bubble gum?" a talking cinnamon bun shouted.

"Pretty much," Marceline answered.

"All hail Lord Buu!" someone shouted which was met by cheers from everyone else.

That day they slept in the castle, on actual beds, except for Buu, who realized all his furniture was made of candy and ate it, he then fell asleep while lying on the ground licking the floor. They spent the next week in the candy kingdom and found that when the city was created the people had jobs, houses, and farm lands filled with candy crops, (Marceline didn't tell Buu about the crops) the kingdom had it's every need provided for. That's why Marceline suggested to Buu that they leave to make more cities. Buu liked the idea of more adorable kingdoms. Another reason was his stomach hurt a lot less since he made that city. So after making Duke Donut to watch over things, Buu, Marceline, and Peppermint Butler began their travels across the Earth to convert it all to the Land of Ooo.


	4. Brief History of Other Kingdoms

Marceline instructed Buu not to make anymore candy cities and he found he was able to, though his first several kingdoms were still food based. The second kingdom was Hot Dog Kingdom, while the people were only hot dogs their crops was every type of meat you could ever want. Next was Berry Kingdom, the people were different types of berries and the kingdom grew every type of berries imaginable. He made the Nut Kingdom which grew peanuts, cashews, and such, but all its residents were some form of insane. Vegy Kingdom in all honesty was a bust, Buu didn't like vegetables so it was just a single house surrounded by vegetable people, who were also vegetables in they couldn't move or talk. Marceline and Peppermint Butler thought of it as Buu's second biggest mistake the worst one was his first attempt to make a city of humans, it became a city of mutant humans each with at least nine heads all with their own mind and personality.

All the realms Buu created, by himself, were cute and sweet, but he also made a few slightly evil cities which Marceline suggested. This included the city of thieves, the realm of fire, and other villainous places. The area that had been nuked dozens of times in an attempt to stop The Lich was now experiencing nuclear winter, which inspired Buu; he turned the ashes into actual snow and made the whole place into the Ice Kingdom. Buu then filled it with penguins, polar bears, snow monsters, ice critters, yetis, and a race of blue skinned people who could survive in the low temperatures.

While making kingdoms, over the years they also found many things that survived The Lich's rampage. They found all kinds of books, novels, books on science, math, history, music, even cooking and spell books. Buu collected everyone they could find, though Marceline and Peppermint Butler couldn't figure out why until he created a giant library around his collection. They found treasure and works of art which no one was very interested in. They found still standing music stores which sparked Marceline's interest; she was even able to convert her ax into a base guitar. They even found an actually working fountain which Peppermint Butler bathed in, the journey exhausted him more than the others as they floated while he had to walk, it would be another twenty years before they realized it was the fountain of youth.


	5. Land of the Dead & Marceline's Home

After a sufficient number of kingdoms were created, they returned to the Candy Kingdom for a well earned rest. Buu's stomachache still acted up from time to time but it was manageable. As a gift to Marceline, Buu crated a portal to a fake land of the dead (which he also created,) in her room in the castle; which she loved because it was so gothic and evil. Buu created a pocket dimension in his own room as well; a Dream Land for himself but he only spent one night in it. Looking at the childish land he created by abusing his power Buu felt horrible. Even Goku could be serious at times and he wondered why he never was. Even as a murderous child sized psychopath Buu was never focused or mature. That night Buu reached deep inside himself to find what blocked out any serious thought to enter his head and he released it. Buu only told Peppermint Butler about the incident and described it as,

"-like hocking up a gooey pink hairball, and after I was done the world seemed to come in to focus. You know what I wouldn't make Ooo any differently. Except maybe people city, but I'm not changing it now." He then closed the door to his little Dream Land and never returned; he had a whole other world to worry about. Sadly he would never find out that gooey pink hairball took on a life of its own, essentially becoming Buu's first child and his forgotten son, but that's another story.*

After his freeing experience in Dream Land, Buu created a wall around the Candy Kingdom, centuries earlier Marceline had frightened one of the candy people and made him explode. While at the time Buu thought it was hilarious, now he wanted to prevent it from happening again. In order to be extra safe outside the wall he put in a moat filled with Chocodiles and Swedish Piranhas. Then he created two gumball guardians and sat them on the wall they were ignorant like he used to be, it would take an invading army or a force of the purest darkest evil to get their attention and though they looked outward they would only defend the inside of the Candy Kingdom.

Then Buu filled up most of the empty spaces with forests, dungeons, and such, he left some remnants of the Earth because it pleased him to do so, and he didn't want the past to be forgotten. People of course noticed his change in attitude he was more reserved, he was still fun loving but it wasn't twenty-four seven, his attitude made him seem wiser though he didn't learn anything new, and he seemed to be a proper ruler of his people. To Marceline he no longer seemed like a goofy sibling but almost, almost like a father figure (she'd never admit that though). He even made her a place of her own. It was nice little pink house within a darkened cave where the sun would never shine.

"Now this isn't to say you have to stay here. You're welcome to come back to the Candy Kingdom anytime you want."

"Thanks Buu. Hey can I have a car?"

"Sure, as long as you have an up to date license." She glared at him.

"How can my license be up to date? You didn't make any new DMV'S."

"Of course I didn't," he said floating in the air. "I'd never make something that evil." With that he flew off smirking.

* * *

><p>*Buu's forgotten son left in Buu's little <span>Dream Land<span> possessed Buu's absorbing power, pink color, love of food, and the purest of child like mentality. He took on the name Kirby, but that's still another story. (This idea came from talking to the same friend and him insisting that Kirby was Buu as a baby. I now insist Kirby is Buu's forgotten baby boy.) Depending on the feedback I may make a sequel staring Kirby.


	6. Search for the Humans

Now that he was more serious and the Land of Ooo was complete, Buu focused on one of the mysteries of Ooo figuring out what happened to the humans, he offered a reward to anyone who could provide information on their whereabouts no one could. Buu summoned all the men of the Dog Kingdom; after petting them for a good ten minutes each he took them to the land underneath Ooo where it still it looked like it did after The Lich's awakening. The dogs weren't able to find humans just a bunch of gnomes and one strange creature even by Ooo standards. It was an elongated rainbow colored unicorn.

"Whoa I've never seen anything like that." A dog said gawking at the rainicorn.

"That's understandable; I've never made anything like that. By the way you should really see it in color though it's gorgeous." Buu replied. The rainicorn said something in her native tongue, blushed, and flew into a glowing portal. "After her," Buu ordered leaping threw first the dogs following close behind.

Buu and the dogs spent four years in the Crystal Dimension the dogs fought the rainicorns for land as a distraction. While Buu disguised as a pink rainicorn searched for humans. He found out that the rainicorns used humans as food which upset Buu considerably as mature as he now was he still passionately believed a rule he learned when he was child like 'if it talks don't eat it'. He freed all the humans in the Crystal Dimension and took them back to Ooo and hid them underground near the Candy Kingdom. They didn't mind centuries of being treated like cattle made them skittish had dissolved their minds giving them poo-brains; being locked away was comforting to them. In his anger Buu allowed the dog and rainicorn war to continue uninterrupted for a few more years but a guilty conscious eventually made him make peace with the rainicorn king. The dogs wouldn't try to take over the Crystal Dimension and the rainicorns would never bring a human to the Crystal Dimension ever again, in addition a rainicorn was assigned to Buu's court to handle rainicorn affairs in Ooo. The young Lady Rainicorn didn't receive the warmest welcome but eventually Buu warmed up to her as it wasn't her fault her people ate what he formerly considered as his people.


	7. Planning for the Future

All was well in the Land of Ooo for sometime but Buu knew his time was nearing. The Lich was still gnawing at his insides. The greatest sign that his time was close at was while walking through the forest one morning The Lich using Buu's own stretching and shifting powers almost separated from him. Buu saw The Lich's face stretching out his stomach. The Lich wasn't ripping through; he was a part of Buu's stomach and was slowly oozing his way out. Acting quickly Buu launched the his shifting ability out of his antenna, after he did The Lich's form stopped moving and just stuck out of his stomach. Buu looked around to make sure no one saw and he used his hands to push The Lich back down then smoothed over his features. He would later realize he had lost some of creation abilities along with his morphing powers.

It was a wakeup call for Buu things had to be done before he was fully overshadowed first he'd need an heir. He attempted to make a full grown heir but he made a baby instead. A beautiful little pink baby girl made of bubblegum he'd made thousands of creatures and dozens of babies but holding his little girl was like nothing else. Still Buu had other business to attend to, heart wrenching as it was he left Princess Bubblegum with Peppermint Butler. He then went to where the humans were hidden to pick out a hero.

Sadly being left underground for centuries hadn't done wonders for the courage or the brains of the former food source; it had also mutated them into mostly human and part fish creatures. Buu sighed heroes would not be found here, he mustered what energy he could and made a human baby. He made sure it would be strong, powerful, loyal to its friends, quick thinking in a battle, have golden hair like Goku, and unintentionally gave it his love for candy; Buu picked up the child, it would grow up to be all those things but Buu realized something it was a girl. She could have been a great hero but Buu mistakenly believed only men could be heroes the Z warriors were always men the few who were women seemed to be there for moral or technological support, plus Vageta had specifically told him only men could be true warriors. Buu left the child with the closest thing to humans in all of Ooo, he went home, and he took his baby from Peppermint Butler. He would have to save up energy to make a new life form it would take a few years, and it would be another baby, so he ordered Peppermint Butler to summon any supposed heroes in Ooo. He also told Lady Rainicorn to request an audience with Marceline. Alone he looked down at his baby she was giving him a goofy smile only the truly innocent could manage. He kind of missed having that smile himself.

Marceline arrived in the Candy Kingdom the night she was summoned. She found Buu holding his daughter and speaking with a cat in glasses and a lab coat and a shark with a sword.

"First off you're not the greatest heroes in Ooo. Second I'm told you two are immortal."

"Yes," Science Cat answered, "I concentrated the healing powers of the Piccolo Starfish." Buu giggled. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry. You know I may have a job for you two." Land Shark grumbled something.

"He wants to know what the pay is."

"I'll need you to do this job everyday for at least forty years, so how does eternal youth to go with your immortality sound?" Buu offered with a smile he'd taken several vials of water from the fountain of youth for just such an occasion.

"Sounds like we have a deal no matter what the job is." Land Shark grumbled. "Right unless it involves jumping in volcanoes, that would kill us."

"No problem there. Peppermint Butler please show them to their rooms. I need to speak with Marceline privately."

"Yes sir." Peppermint Butler led the two out.

"Hey Buu long time no see."

"It has been too long." Buu walked over to a crib and covered Princess Bubblegum in her blanket.

"So you've got a kid now?"

"Yes Bonnibelle, my little angel, but that's not why I summoned you. I summoned you because my time is near in less than ten years The Lich will overtake my body. I want you here so you can help."

"I couldn't stop The Lich before, and I defiantly can't stop him if he's got your powers."

"You're too modest you've become far more powerful then you were thousands of years ago, besides The Lich will never get my powers, and you won't have to fight him. I have a plan, and for it to work I'll need you, a great hero, and the Ice King."

"No, not the Ice King anyone but him." Marceline begged.

"The Ice King was our ally once he can be again, true he's older now and he has the Magic Madness but he's needed if we are to stop The Lich."

"Fine but I am not speaking with him."

"I don't expect you to. I just need you to be here seven years from now to spend time with your niece and prepare for The Lich's return."

"If anyone else asked I'd say no, but for you, fine." Marceline flew up out a window. Buu smiled at her exit and then watched his daughter sleep.


	8. Birth of Finn

After her creation Buu spent the bulk of his time with his little girl, she was incredibly smart for her age, due in no small part to Science Cat's tutoring; and she sweeter then the bubblegum she was made of. He also faced heroes who came to earn the right to be known as the greatest hero of Ooo, he dispatched each of them easily. When his daughter asked why they attacked him, he explained that they wanted to be known as the greatest hero of Ooo, he didn't need to tell her of his impending demise just yet. The only person who actually knew the true reason for the contest was Marceline, Buu didn't even tell Peppermint Butler. Eventually Billy arrived to challenge Buu. Billy was as close to human as Buu's creations got he had dark grey skin, six fingers on each hand, was over twelve feet tall, and incredibly strong, but other than that he was human. Billy fought Buu with everything he had his energy gauntlet actually equaled Buu's lesser energy attacks. After Billy ran Buu through with his sword Buu announced he was indeed the greatest hero in Ooo. Billy didn't understand why considering his sword had no affect on Buu. After a great feast in Billy's honor Buu took him aside and explained that in his age he was growing weaker and needed a bodyguard for him and his daughter, it was partially a lie but Billy believed him all the same.

Shortly before Princess Bubblegum's fourth birthday Buu felt he had enough energy to create another human. Instead of leaving her he took Bonnibelle, and Peppermint Butler, Billy, and Marceline with him for a picnic in the forest. When they got there he told Marceline to come with him and they snuck off to a different part of the forest. There he made another human this time making sure it'd be a boy he gave him strength, courage, kindness, righteous anger, loyalty, durability, quick healing, a near endless supply of energy, and again Goku's golden locks. He held the boy and smiled placing him down on a leaf.

"You sure you want to leave him just lying here naked?" Buu realized Marceline had a point; he began making the boy clothes but his antenna fizzled out as soon as he finished the boy's hat.

"Stupid things on the fritz again, I can't make anymore clothes."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know Marceline, stay here and watch and if necessary take care of him. Until someone nice comes along and takes him."

"Whatever you say Buu, I'll head back to the castle tonight hopefully."

"Good I have to get back to Bonnibelle." Marceline raised an eyebrow. "I meant the others."

"No you didn't." Buu smiled and walked back to the group and lied about how Marceline remembered she had something else to do. Later that day a nice dog couple came and picked up the boy and decided to take him home as the couple and their pups started to leave, one of the pups sniffed the bush Marceline was hiding in, fearing a golden shower Marceline made one of her best scary faces and freaked him out, scarring young Jake for life.


	9. Death of Buu

Three months before the Princess ninth birthday Buu knew his time was down to a short number of weeks. Not wanting his death to be any closer to or King Yemma forbid on his daughter's birthday he summoned the Ice King to his castle and took Billy, Peppermint Butler, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum to a hallow section of the giant maple tree. With his daughter in his arm he explained what The Lich was, that his end was here, how it came, why he really hired Billy, and what was going to happen when the Ice King got there. Bubblegum was in tears as was Buu seeing his daughter sadness.

"My dear sweet little Princess I wish it didn't have to be this way but my sacrifice will allow the land of Ooo to live on." Ice King finally arrived at this point flying in.

"Okay I'm here where's the party, hey Marceline how's it *Gak*" Marceline gripped his throat.

"Just shut up and freeze the sap when you're supposed to." Marceline stated sadly as she watched the floor.

"Marceline let Ice King go." She did and Buu placed Bubblegum in her arms. "A father's job is to make sure his daughter is safe and loved you have an entire kingdom that adores you, now one last thing so I can still to protect you." He kissed his daughters forehead a pink light shone as he made contact which signified the transfer. He gave to his daughter the only thing that was keeping him alive, his healing ability. With it she could survive anything as long as a single piece of her was left but without his morphing ability to go with it someone else would have to put her back together. Buu stepped back and kneeled as the pain forced him to the ground, "Marceline now!" She nodded and flew away with Princess Bubblegum. As soon as she was out of sight The Lich tore out of Buu's stomach, Billy socked the weakened Lich into the sap of the Tree. Crazy as he was Ice King picked up the cue and cooled the sap instantly turning it into amber. Ice King cheered himself and flew away happily,

"Marceline did you see **I** defeated The Lich." Marceline punched him in the face, and flew back to the tree. "She touched me twice." He giggled like a school girl and flew off. Marceline looked down at Buu's body he looked like he had before he gave up his healing power only now his stomach was torn open and he was slowly deflating and turning into a skinnier dark purple version of himself.

"Daddy," Bubblegum jumped down and rushed to her father side. She cried over the lifeless form of her dad.

"I can't do this anymore," Billy stated as he removed his gauntlet and let it drop to the floor. "First my dog now Lord Buu. How can I be a hero if people are just going to die anyway?"

"So you're just going to give up being a hero?" Marceline asked.

"Yep," that was all he said before he leapt out of the tree.

"Fine we don't need a quitter like you to be the hero of Ooo, we've got a better one and he's not even five." Marceline looked back at the daughter of her best friend. "That's it I'm out of here," and she flew off back to her house. Princess Bubblegum cried for an hour before Peppermint Butler took her down to her room.


	10. Epilogue

Life continued in the Land of Ooo Princess Bubblegum became a great leader of the Candy Kingdom. She harbored a strong silent resentment for Marceline, because Marceline abandoned her right after her father's death. The little human girl Buu created, who eventually took the name Susan Strong, joined in 'her people's' tradition of fearing everything and surviving underground in the dark like roaches. The boy he created became an adventurous thrill seeker. His adoptive parents Ben and Martha Dog affectionately named him Finn the Human, and continued to raise him as their own alongside their actual children Jake, Parker, Kent, and Jermain. Finn and Jake were inseparable even before Jake gained the ability to stretch. No one ever figured out how Jake got his powers, he said he got them from a mud puddle, but everyone assumed he was mistaken. In truth he did get his powers from a mud puddle, but that was just where the core of Buu's shifting abilities happened to land.* When their parents died (1 dog year still equals 7 human years, so it was inevitable,) the boys went their separate ways, Finn and Jake starting their own life as adventurers, while Parker and Kent created a life for themselves. Parker and Kent became reporters for the Dog Kingdom Jermain decided to live his two brothers. Finn and Jake moved into a tree and became free lance heroes, mostly for the Candy Kingdom (because it's closest).

Keeping their deal with the late Lord Buu, Science Cat and Land Shark attacked Finn once a day while he was alone, so that he'd have daily practice at being a hero. Marceline in an attempt to help the hero stole their house and tormented them until Finn stood up to her. Ice King became even more insane, and started kidnapping princess which gave Finn and Jake something to do. Eventually Buu's last deeds proved to be the greatest thing he could do for Ooo and his daughter, when Finn defeated The Lich and Bubblegum survived only because of the healing powers he gave her.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all 1 giant chapter turned into ten small ones to explain why Ooo is the way it is.

*Jake also absorbed the slight bit of creation ability Buu lost which Jake can only display when he focuses his imagination and his creations can't be seen by others. Fortunately Jake's normal lack of focus means he can almost never use the power.


End file.
